Gundam Wing: Crossing Zone
by Utamaru
Summary: Chapter Three!Yay! (aka chapter 7) I'm writing again. Got back into the groove. Hope people will still read this. R and R. Thanks!
1. Chapter1: Part 1: The Maxwells

The year was After Colony 199, four years after the great war. Gundams were gone and the world was peaceful, almost. Queen Relena Peacecraft had took the thrown and made her kingdom prosper. OZ was no more and the Earth and the colonies lived in peace with each other. Nothing would be able t destroy the new way of life. Nothing that is, but one boy with revenge on his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: Death to the Gundams  
  
Part 1: The Maxwell's  
  
Duo Maxwell, one of the greatest men alive. A young, handsome, gundam pilot who was part responsible for the end of the war. Pilot of the Deathscythe, Duo was what every female wanted at this time. Though he heart was already given to another. Hilde. The two had fallen in love with one another during the war of A.C. 195 and soon after, married. Though it was strange for the two to wed, they weren't going to settle down. They both stayed working near mobile suits, even after the clean up. One day in the year A.C 203, after Duo came home to the appartment they lived in, Hilde gave him the knews.  
  
"Duo, I have to tell you something," she said calmly. He took off his cowboy hat and wipes some oil from his face. He had taken up a job as a mechanic, working on mobile suits, doing other jobs from time to time. He crouched down infront of her and bobbled on his knees, giving her his full attention.  
  
"Duo, sweety. You're going to be a father," she said ina quivering voice. She looked at him with hoping eyes. Hoping that he would not freak, hoping that he would stay calm. A smirk crawled across his lips then turned into a full smile. He stood grabbing her from the chair and swinging her around.  
  
"I am going to be a dad? Me? You and I together! Parents!" He set her down, with eyes gleaming, a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon. Many times had he thought about being father and every time he knew that there was no way he could ever raise a child. But now he was sure, he knew that everything would work out just fine. Him and Heldie together would raise the perfect child. Duo could finally make up for his deadly past. He could start a new, and do things right.  
  
But things are not always that simple. About four months before the child was due to be born, Duo went to a very important meeting and returned that night with a grim look on his face. Worried Hilde decided not to say anything about it. Duo had told her once that anything that is wrong, will always last more than a day, so you must wait. The next day, he woke her up very early with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hilde, today is going to be the best day of your life." She smiled and shook her head .  
  
"Sorry duo but it can't be the best day of my life. That day occurred the day I met you." He smiled from ear to ear then picked her up and carried her out to the car. The two did everything they could think of, that wouldn't hurt the child. When they were sitting down eating lunch Duo just starred at her the whole time. Eventually she asked.  
  
"What is it Duo?" He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"It's going to be a girl. I can tell," he said placing a hand on her stomch feeling a kick. "See, just as wild as you." She smiled too, then looked at Duo's eyes.  
  
"Oh my God," she said in a quiet voice. "Duo, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Heldie. Nothing at all. Why would something be wrong?"  
  
He looked at the tears in her eyes and lowered his head. He took his cowboy hat off and set it on the table and looked up at her.  
  
"I am not sure I am going to be around for the baby's birth," he said sadly. Hilde gave out a sigh of releif, then kissed his lips gently.  
  
"Duo, it will be all right. I can make it through it." He looked up and smiled.  
  
"I just thought you would be upset with me. I want to be there when the little grim reaper shows up but, I have to go on this mission. I am glad you understand." She nodded and smiled. The two finished eating then went home to bed. He had lied.  
  
That night around mid-night, Duo awoke and drifted out of the room. He took an old shoe box and pulled a small box out of his coat. Placing in the box, he pulled up a pen and pad and began to write. When finished, he slipped the note into the box. Silently he placed the box by the bed, on the night stand. He took his hat and placed it on his head, and slipped on his trench coat. With his hands in his pocket he looked back at the room where Hilde slept. All they had been through, everything was for the fate of the world. He knew that it ment alot to her. With tear rolling down his cheek he slipped out the door into the night.  
  
When Hilde woke that moring, she could already tell that something was wrong. She looked at the shoe box on the stand and opened it slowly. She picked up the note and tears streamed down her face as she read.  
  
Hilde, You will never forgive me for this, and I understand. I love you with all my heart and more and I would do anything for you if you asked. You have seen me funny, sad, angry, jealous, happy, hurting, bleeding, and loving. Never had I want for this to happen but it is the only way. My love, I will miss you so and we will see each other again, but not until you have lived a long happy life with our daughter. When you have done so, then we will see each other. I want you to be happy. I am sorry but I am not coming back. In the small box is a gift for our daughter. Please make sure she never loses it. I love you and I love her. And yes, she is a girl. Good bye my sweet Hilde. I will forever love you.  
  
~Duo Maxwell  
  
Tears soaked the paper in her hands. She set it down and lifted the small box. Inside was the earing Duo always wore. Two small chains that hung from the hook with two small crystals cut to perfection at the bottem. She clentched it in her fist and cried for days. Eventually word got to her of his death while fighting against a small rebellion in the north. Hilde was heart broken, and it just got worse after the baby was born.  
  
Duo had been correct. She was a girl. Duet Maxwell was born in the warm May of A.C. 204. She was a beautiful baby, with dark blue/brown hair and deep blue eyes. She had the look of her father and her mother. But her mother could not keep her. Hilde had no way of taking care of her and had to put her up for adoption. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but she had too. With Duo gone, and Duet as well, Hilde's life went down and down some more until she eventually got herself back together. But that would take a long time to do.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:The Bartons  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Reveiw. 


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2: The Bartons

The year was After Colony 199, four years after the great war. Gundams were gone and the world was peaceful, almost. Queen Relena Peacecraft had took the thrown and made her kingdom prosper. OZ was no more and the Earth and the colonies lived in peace with each other. Nothing would be able t destroy the new way of life. Nothing that is, but one boy with revenge on his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: Death to the Gundams  
  
Part 2: The Bartons  
  
Trowa Barton, number 3. One of the greatest pilots ever. A gundam pilot. Trowa Barton, being one of the quietest pilots, was thought to be the shiest as well. Though that may had been so, Trowa was the first to wed after the wars. Trowa married a young girl named Iris in the year 198 and the two soon had a son. It was thought to be the best thing that could ever happen to him, until his son rebeled.  
  
Troy Barton wasn't the nicest kid around but he cared alot about the animals. When Troy turned 10, he ran away. Not to the circus, but away from it. Though it hurt Iris, Trowa convinced her it was best not to go after him. Trowa knew he didn't go far. He would follow them around as the circus traveled, and he would talk to him sometimes too. Never once did he ever ask him to come back though. Then came the day Iris was to have another child. It was the greatest day since Troy's birth...and was also the worst day ever. The child and Iris did not make it.  
  
Trowa was devistated. He missed shows and ate less. The only people he would talk to were the other gundams and Troy. There were even times when he would blow Cathrine off. Troy came back to the circus where Cathrine took care of him. But that did not last long. About a month after Iris's death, Trowa comitted suicide.  
  
According to witnesses, he jumped off the bridge and was swept out to the sea. Troy knew it wasn't true. He could not stand the thought of his father comitting suicide. He packed a bag full of necessities, and payed one last visit to Cathrine. He told her he was leaving to find the truth, and was most likely not coming back. She did not dare to stop him, for he was just like Trowa. She handed him a cloth and told him to hand on to it. Inside was Trowa's mask, the half mask Troy had seen every day as he grew up. He tucked it away and without a word, he left.  
  
Trowa was gone, and he was on his own. He was set on the fact that his father was murdered. He would spend his life proving that fact. But how could a boy, in a world being destroyed by civil war, do that without any help?  
  
Next Chapter: The Family of Winners  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Reveiw. 


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3: The Family of Winners

The year was After Colony 199, four years after the great war. Gundams were gone and the world was peaceful, almost. Queen Relena Peacecraft had took the thrown and made her kingdom prosper. OZ was no more and the Earth and the colonies lived in peace with each other. Nothing would be able to destroy the new way of life. Nothing that is, but one boy with revenge on his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: Death to the Gundams  
  
Part 3: The Family of Winners  
  
Quatre Rababa Winner. The fourth Gundam pilot and the richest. Born in a family with 40 sisters, he was the only son and inherited the Winner company after his fathers passing. Quatre kept himself hidden from people after the war, and only socialized with his closest friends; the Gundam pilots. He eventually opened up and let himself love. She was a blonde haired woman with an advanced knowloge of war. She was the barrier of Quatre's only child, a son. Quatre Rababa Winner II. On the day of his 1st birthday, his mother vanished. They later found her body, she had been murdered by some street thugs. Quatre knew it wasn't thugs, he knew who it was and he swore revenge. But he would never get it. He had to protect his son, and he dare not make a move that would hurt him.  
  
When Quatre was six years old, in the year 205, there was a party held at the Winner mansion in which many people had attended. He stayed away from all of the guests and followed his father around. Quatre would always let him go with him everywhere, but this time was different. When a man with a long braid came, Quatre told him to go somewhere else. He watched his father walk with the man into the room, looking happy as ever. They had greeted each other as though they had not seen each other in years. The conversation they had was no where near it though. Quatre sat behind the door and listened the whole time.  
  
"What brings you here? Don't tell me the world is coming to an end again." Quatre sat on the edge of his desk as the visitor looked at the pictures of the Winners. He turned and looked at him.  
  
"The world is coming to an end," he said with a smirk. Quatre gave out a sigh. Though he seemed to be joking, it was true. The world was going to end, eventually, but that was not why he was there.  
  
"Quatre, its going to happen and I'm going to stop it. I'm not asking you to help, I'm asking you to hide. I don't want to see you hurt my friend, I care too much. And I don't want him hurt either."  
  
Quatre looked down. He had known this was coming, but he cared too much about the pain he sufferd from the loss of his wife.  
  
"I can't. I have to protect my son. And I must get revenge. Tonight."  
  
Duo smirked.  
  
"Then I will help you. Tonight...you'll get your revenge. I promise. Alright?"  
  
Quatre looked at him and thought. He could not endanger his friends life in this, but he knew there was no way he could try to talk him out of it. He gave out a sigh and he knew that he would help. The stranger placed his hand on the millionaire's shoulder and nodded. Little Quatre stepped away from the door as is opened and the man walked out with a grim look on his face. Though he was only six, he could tell by the expressions on the stranger's and his father's faces that something was wrong and he was right.  
  
That night, Quatre cried himself to sleep. Since his mother's death, he had not been without his father. He woke up the next morning by his face being licked. When he woke he instantly started crying and wrapped his arms around the puppy's neck. He knew. He knew the whole time. A maid walked into the room and started cleaning; she dared not to ask him why he was crying. Soon after, one of his aunts entered the room. She didn't say a word, but just looked at him. He ran as fast as he could past her and out the doors. His father was dead. Murdered trying to protect him, trying to save him.  
  
When Quatre turned 14, he had too much pressure on his shoulders. He packed up a few things in a bag and left for the front door.  
  
"Young master Qautre, leaving somewhere?" Quatre's head sank at the voice of his mentor. He had known his father very well and had become like a father to him as well. When he was younger he would play jokes on him and hide, yet he would always find him. In a way he had become his friend, but Quatre still considered him as an elder.  
  
He turned around and stared at him.  
  
"Rashid...."  
  
"I know where you are going."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow and shifted the bag on his back.  
  
"And now you're going to stop me, just like you always do. Damn it Rashid can't you ever just trust me? I want to be me, and can't be that when I'm running a company I don't want!  
  
Rashid couldn't take it. His large hand slapped Quatre across the face.  
  
"You need to watch your temper boy. I'm only looking out for you. If your father..." Quatre cut him off.  
  
"Don't talk about my father Rashid. He has nothing to do with why I'm leaving."  
  
"Yes he does. He has every reason on why you're leaving. I know that if he was in your place he would do the same thing. And though I would tell him not to,." he gave out a sigh, " but I would let him go, just as I am letting you."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. It could not be possible. Rashid was letting him go.  
  
"Now go, before I change my mind. Oh and take this with you." He opened a drawer and pulled out two objects. one was a small hand gun with the letters "QW" engraved in the sides. The other was a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. He placed the package in his bag and the handgun in his coat.  
  
"Thanks Rashid." Quatre smiled and slipped out the door.  
  
His mother was murdered, as was his father. The only link he had to the truth was the stranger that came that night. He set out to find him and to find the truth. There had to of been a reason why they were murdered and he intended to find it. He was not his father, he did not care for the Winner company. And though it was hard to hide himself, being the missing billionaire who was appearently kidnapped. But he would and he would die trying to find the truth.  
  
Next Chapter: The Chang of Fire  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Reveiw. 


	4. Chapter 1: Part 4: Chang of Fire

The year was After Colony 199, four years after the great war. Gundams were gone and the world was peaceful, almost. Queen Relena Peacecraft had took the thrown and made her kingdom prosper. OZ was no more and the Earth and the colonies lived in peace with each other. Nothing would be able to destroy the new way of life. Nothing that is, but one boy with revenge on his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: Death to the Gundams  
  
Part 4: The Chang of Fire  
  
The fifth Gundam pilot was Wu Fei Chang. Pilot of Nataku, he was one of the most well kept and understanding gundams. Though he did at one time turn against the others, he eventually made up for it. Being like the outcast of the group, he did not socialize with them much after the wars, unless for missions or very important gatherings. Wu Fei eventually settled down and married a young girl named Prisma and had a daughter named Chennelle.  
  
Prisma contracted a deadly illness when Chennelle was really young and died before her third birthday. Wu Fei guarded Chen with his life. He made sure she could defend herself, and that she went to a good school. School, Wu Fei had never gone to school. None of the pilots had.  
  
Chennelle went to a good school and hit the top of her class very early. She learned how to fight well and trained in the art of the sword with Wu Fei. For the first time, he felt as though he didn't have to care about anything, just about Chennelle. She had become his everything and would eventually prove that to her and the world.  
  
In the year A.C. 208, Wu Fei's home was set a blaze. He went to leave and made it out, but realized that Chennelle was still in there and he ran back in to find her. Through ash smoake and flames, her found her. She was being dragged out the back by two men. Wu Fei attacked them, knocking one unconcious and the other to the ground. He then scooped Chennele up inot his arms and ran with her. Right when they got to the door he through Chennelle out and the still concious man attacked Wu Fei, dragging him back into the house. The house burned slowly until nothing was left but the frame. Chennelle was alone, everything she was, her father, was gone.  
  
She held the braclet in her hand, the one her father gave her the day she left. It had a fire stone that dangled from it and five crystals. She forever hated fire, she feared it, and it killed her knowing she did. Her father had loved fire, for it was the only thing he could never tame. She would find her father's killed if it took her own life to do so. Her heart was set on revenge, and that is what she would follow. Revenge.  
  
Next Chapter: Secret Crafts of Royal Peace  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Reveiw. 


	5. Chapter 1: Part 5: Secret Crafts of Roya...

The year was After Colony 199, four years after the great war. Gundams were gone and the world was peaceful, almost. Queen Relena Peacecraft had took the thrown and made her kingdom prosper. OZ was no more and the Earth and the colonies lived in peace with each other. Nothing would be able to destroy the new way of life. Nothing that is, but one boy with revenge on his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: Death to the Gundams  
  
Part 5: Secret Crafts of Royal Peace  
  
Heero Yuy, the strongest of the Gundam pilots. Pilot of the Wing Zero, the leader. Relena Peacecraft, Queen Relena. After the war the two were in love but they had to keep their love a secret from the rest of the world, no matter how much it killed them. The only ones who knew about the relationship between them were the 'branded' of the Colony Wars. The Gundam pilots and any who knew of the gundams for more than just what they are, were branded with a tatoo of barbed wire around their wrists. All of the Gundams had been branded and they always wore bands, or wrist cuffs over them so noone could see. It was meant to be a warning to them, as to not to tell what they know, but it was also to shame them. A punishment, for the murder and pain they had brought during the wars.  
  
It was the general of the army, General Canthal, that suggested then pressured the idea of the markings. Relena was against it, but her relationship with Heero became questioned when she did and he told her to go through with it. All of the gundam pilots, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wu Fei and Trowa got the mark. Anyone involved with the gundams or knew what they were were branded, all but three. Relena was never branded with the barbed wire tatoo because of her rank as queen.  
  
Heero and Relena's relationship was kept such a secret, that not many found out about their marriage, let alone the birth of their little girl; Heeronia. Heeronia Yuy was born in Secret, Relena went to a 'school' for a year off in another crountry, or so they said. She was really off, pregnant with Heero's daughter. When they came back, suddenly a little baby girl was in the castle but no one seemed to ask who she was. They kept her a secret from the rest of the world and an knew about her besides the gundams and her uncle.  
  
Zechs Marquies, Milliardo Peacecraft had fallen in love with Lucrezia Noin, some knew of the passion they held before the wars had ever ended, when Milliardo supposably died. They were the only one's to ever see Heeronia, besides Heero and Relena, being family and all. on the samr night that Wu Fei and Trowa were murdered, a fire broke out in the castle while everythone was asleep. Heeronia was only about five and was walking around when the explosion occurred. She was thrown out of the window and rolled down a hill stopping at the bottem. The castle burned, Relena inside as it did. Heero showed up screaming, losing all sanity and tried to get into the castle to save his daughter and wife. a man came up behind him during his attampts to get in and shot him in the back, right where his heart was. He fell down dead, his last words...'forgive me'.  
  
Heeronia layed a little ways away from the burning castle when she started to come to. She was being carried, and she could see the fire, but who was carring her? The only thing she saw before she lost conciousness again was a pair of green eyes and those eyes would haunt her for years.  
  
Treize Kushrinada died during the war, leaving behind a son and a daughter, Marimea and Vahn. Lady Une was crushed by his death, but she soon got over it, for he gave her a gift one she'd hold onto 'till she died, which came to soon. Une died a few years after the war, she was shot by the crippled Marimea.  
  
No one ever really figured out what had happend, how the greatest men of the time had all been nkilled so quickly, after everything they went through. Quatre snuck into the army to search for the man who was with his father the night of his death, as did Troy, he too joined the army, to prove his father had been murdered. Duet grew up alone and worked as a mechanic on mobile suits, never knowing her mother or father. Chennelle trained for years in solitude then set out to find why her father had been killed. Heeronia lived on the streets from the age of six. She had no memories of her past, all she knew was a fire and a pair of green eyes. She searched for her life, with anger of abandonment in her heart.  
  
There are others who were also involved, and many who too, search for their life, the answers, past, future, present. But all of them had the same destiny, and their paths would cross one day, they just didn't know it yet.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Reveiw. 


	6. Chapter 2: New Beginings

Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
The Year, is After Colony 217. The world has been at war for many years now with no signs of an end. The Gundams have become myths, since they were destroyed by their owners over 20 years ago. The pilots are all dead and hope has been lost. Under their leader, Alexander Kushrinada, OZ was re-born and has kept the war moving. With his younger sister Marimea as second in command the team has been unbeatable. Though they seemed to be the ones leading the revolution, it was actually a man by the name of William Canthal that was pulling the strings. He manipulated them into doing his greedy work. Alexander was actually Une's son, but he considered himself destined to be a Kushrinada and after Une's death, he convinced Marimea to join him in the fight against the colonies, and the rest of Earth. This was the start of the Great Contriversial War.  
  
***  
  
The sargent stepped into the quarters dressed in his full military uniform, the dark maroon color of new OZ. His boots and buttons were shined and his hat was centered on his head as he went to see his leader. He froze with his heels together and his hand in a salute.  
  
"Sir. I bring news on the attacks near the Arabic Desert area. It seems they are being lead by a mysterious pilot in a mobile suit no one has heard of before. Some even beleive he may be one of the mytholical Gundam pilots sir." The man's voice got shakey at that, to cover himself he added,"Though...I can assure you...I beleive in no such thing."  
  
The sargent stood there still, and swallowed hard. This could not be good news, why did he have to be the messenger. Oh that's why. He lost the Rock Paper Scissors game to the two privates. The man he was speaking with, sat in a chair with his back to him, relaxing. The chair moved slowly around to face the sargent. He sat there thinking, his short brown hair still, his eyes closed. He opened them to look to the man as a smirk crept to his lips.  
  
"Very good. There are no such things as Gundam Pilots...and you seem to understand that. We don't need that area much anyway. Find out as much as you can about the pilot of the suit though and make sure thes 'rumors' cease. Good day." His dark brown eyes showed he ment business as he spoke and sargent nodded his head in one quick movement, pivited, and left the way he came. The man leaned back in his chair again and sighed to himself. That damn pilot just lost me the best access to the Winner Corp. Gundam pilot...I desposed of them years ago..so who could it be. He thought to himself in an angry fit, concealed well from his face.  
  
"Perhaps you forgot that there were other pilots beside the gundams that were good Alex. The branded ones were as strong as them....sometimes..other times smarter.." The voice of a young woman came from acrossed the room. She stepped in slowly, her short red hair pulled up in a bun. "You can not expect everyone to sit by and go according to your plans. I learned that years ago brother. Now it is your turn."  
  
"If you don't mind Marimea...I was having a nice battle in my mind..and I do not need your input. The branded do not worry me and the pilots are all dead. nothing will be strong enough to stop me...and your mouth doesn't help matters much." Alexander Khushrinada turned to his so-called sister and narrowed his eyes to her intrigued smirk.  
  
"I do say dear Alex...could it be that we are worried about our ideas? I would say that is doubt in your tone." She was cocky, but experianced, and she knew what she said. He was worried about this mysterious pilot, but he knew, he would soon find out.  
  
***  
  
The old mobile suit came to a halt and crouched down low as the cockpit door opened to let it's pilot free. He jumped down from his seat and turned to look to the mobile suit. He ran a hand through his light blonde hair and gave out a deep sigh. He wasn't very old, in his teens somewhere. His emerald eyes scanned the area to find nothing but desert and dead mobile suits. He pulled a bag from the suit and swung it over his shoulder. He wore a light yellow shirt, with the top unbuttoned, showing some of his chest, with blue jeans and brown gloves on his hands.  
  
"Well...onto more business. It's been a couple years now, perhaps I should visit Rashid. No..I can not risk it. He has gotten my letter by now anyway," he said to himself as he headed through the desert towards the near by city of Praise. He left prints in the sand that soon blew away when the wind rolled by. Quinn new he would never be followed while he stand in the desert, for it was a forever moving sea that hid him very well.  
  
It did not take him long to get to the bustling city of Praise. There weren't any pathed roads here, but that was quite alright. Quinn walked down the street, dirt flying up from his heals. He had had a long day fighting against Oz's forces. He had taken down about a dozen mobile suits from his own, which was none other than a stolen model X-17 from the hidden base under the Arabic desert. Of course technically he didn't steal it since it was his father's design but noone knows that.  
  
He stopped in front of a small building called WG's Pub. He gave a soft sigh and walked inside to refresh himself. Unaware that this would be the place that the Gundams would be reserected and turn the out come of this war, and the history of the world around.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Crossings of Death  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Reveiw. 


	7. Chapter 3: Crossing of Deaths

Chapter Three: Crossings Of Death

Quinn walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. There were many gruff looking men in the pub, and they all stared at the "pretty boy," that just wandered in. He looked at the tender and just asked for a water. The man laughed but gave it to him.

"You'd been fightin' out there kid?," the tender asked. "Ain't that dangerous?"

Quinn drank the glass and set it down. The water was cold and refreshing, good from a hard day's work. He didn't respond, but instead looked over at the doors as they moved in and then closed as a young women walked in. Her hair was long and black, braided and down to the side. Quinn watched her, as all the other hungry men did.

She stepped over to the bar and stood next to him. She was quite aware of the drooling men throughout the bar but she asked the tender for a glass of sambooka and drank to herself. For some reason, Quinn had this urge to talk to her, but decided not to. He never talked when around people, especially those younger than him. For what could people of his generation tell him about his father?

When he finally decided it was time to leave, the girl walked away from the bar and over towards a wall of pictures, where she became very interested in one. It was Quinn's favorite picture on the "Memory Wall." It was a picture of seven young men.

"Do you know one of them?"he asked her as he stood behind her. Her hand moved slowly down to her side and rested on her hip. She wore a red Kimono that was undone, and when she had walked in, he had seen the hilt of some blade hidden beneath her robe.

"I know one. I'm searching for the man on the far left. His name is..."

"Wu Fei." He cut her off. she placed her hand inside her robe and turned to face him. Her eyes were dark and she looked at him. "You know him?"

"Not personally. But he was a friend of my family's. I had seen him once, the year he died."

Her coal eyes seemed to look into his soul. Quinn ran his hand through his hair, as he did often, then she began to walk passed him. He figured he should say something but once again, stayed silent. She walked outside the pub and he took up his backpack and proceeded behind her. When he got outside she was gone. He looked around and shook his head. He gave it no second thought as he headed down the street towards a work shop. Hopefully, he could get something useful there, like perhaps, a ride.

Chennelle stood on the building watching the boy. He knew her father. A "friend of the family." She followed him as he walked through the crowded streets of Praise. She had gone to W.G 's on a hunch given to her by an old man who worked at Winner Corp. For years now she had been searching for answers for her father's murder, and this is the closest she had become. The man told her, "Go to G.W.'s, and look for a young boy. You may think I'm crazy, but he's the one who can help you." She never would have listened to the man if he didn't have but one thing. A tattoo of barbed wire around his wrist.

Quinn walked up to the Force shop and peeked inside. He walked over to the pair of legs that extended out from under a suit.

"Um excuse me sir. I'm a private solider and was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest train station." Quinn asked. He knew, but planned on getting some information before he left. The mechanic slid out from under the suit covered in grease and stood up.

SHE wiped her face and hands and looked at the boy. She was almost as tall as him, dressed in a blue jumpsuit with the top down. She wore a black tanktop and a pair of goggles. She lowered the goggles around her neck and looked at him. Her dark blue eyes looking into his emerald ones.

"It's about two miles away." He blushed at what he called her and stroked his hair back.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." He looked her over. She was very beautiful. Her long brown hair was braided and rested over her shoulder. He realized he was staring and turned to walk away in the direction of the station.

"You look like you could use a rest," she hollered to him as she cleaned up. He paused and looked back at her. In her ear was an earring with two crystals hanging down from it. His eyes widened for a second and he remembered back. The picture in the pub, the beautiful girl, the man. Then he snapped to and shook his head.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You'd be no bother," she said,"you're the first clean-hearted man I've seen in years."

Chennelle stood beside the building, out of sight, listening. Normally, she never would have wasted so much time on a bunch of kids. but she couldn't say no. She looked down at the bracelet around her wrist as she listened in.

"My name is Duet. Consider yourself lucky. I'm not nice to very many guys."

"Uh...Qua..Quinn. My name is Quinn."

He decided it wouldn't hurt to stay, besides a bed actually sounded good for a change. She walked up towards the apartment section of the shop and he followed behind at a distance, pausing momentarily to watch Chennelle pass by the entrance swiftly. Perhaps curiosity, is contagious after all.

Next Chapter: The Forgotten Heart

A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing...and I do not own the names either for Gundam Wing. But this story is all mine and so is the names. If others have these names for their characters, it is just a coincidence. Thank you. PLEASE Read and Review.


End file.
